


A Quick Beat

by 1JettaPug



Category: Hanoi Rocks, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Short, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "Raaaaaaaazzle," Michael moaned aloud, and the drummer dug his fingers in harder just to hear him whimper. "I have to go- I have to meet some press lady who wants an interview-""Shhhh," Raz hushed him. "That doesn't matter as much as gettin' a lil' handie now, does it?"
Relationships: Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley/Michael Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Quick Beat

**Author's Note:**

> A simple porn without plot, because I got bored at work. Lol.
> 
> Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving, too, and that we all survived our families.

Razzle threaded his fingers through the long, blonde strands of hair atop his scalp and pulled his head back. Michael gasped, but his body went limp against partner's, and Raz ran his other hand over the sharp bone at Michael's hip, pressing in to the soft flesh there.

His eyes were wide and dark with desire, his breath coming in short pants. Raz pressed him against the wall, shoving the collar of his bedazzled purple shirt to the side to suck a mark into his shoulder. It was stupid, risky move- he knew it was dumb; anyone could walk in on them right now- but he wanted Michael to know who he belonged to.

"Raaa _aaaaazzle_ ," Michael moaned aloud, and the drummer dug his fingers in harder just to hear him whimper. "I have to go- I have to meet some press lady who wants an interview-" 

"Shhhh," Raz hushed him. "That doesn't matter as much as gettin' a lil' handie now, does it?" Michael moaned, and Razzle slid his hand down from his hip, over the glitter and sheen of his outfit. His cock was hard already, and Raz smiled despite himself. He wasn't the only one left wanting so desperately after such a long day of practicing. He slid his hand over the hard, hot length of him, the suede fabric warm with the heat of Michael's desire. "Ya definitely got time for this, mate," he told him.

Michael's eyes rolled back, and Razzle stroked him faster. He was hard himself, but it didn't matter just yet. He'd take care of it, or Michael would come back after his little interview and help him work it out. It didn't matter, not in this moment. What mattered to him was his beautiful Michael, gasping, mouth open, pressed between the wall and himself. 

As soon Michael's cock began to drip with precum, Razzle's hand came to a near stop. He lubricated his hand with his precum, easing the friction. "Fuck..." Michael breathed out, balling up his hands into fists. Razzle smirked, but didn't say anything. Michael just gave a soft snort of laughter, enjoying how focused his drummer could be when he was completely fixated on him. Then Michael let out a moan and bucked his hips as Raz unexpectedly thumbed his head. "Jesus Christ...! _F- Fuck_... fuckin' hell, Raz...!"

"Almost done, luv~" Raz said, moving forward to nose his way into that soft spot between his lover's neck and ear. His tongue flickered out and brushed the skin there, eliciting a soft gasp from the frontman.

"God, Raz...." Michael groaned as Razzle began to make long and slow movements. He tried to keep his hips still, wishing that the drummer would hurry it up. His eyes fell shut as another groan escaped his lips. Raz continued his strokes, and Michael could feel himself getting closer and closer. "Raz....!! Raz... Ohh _, fuck me...! Nicolas, luv, please...!"_

"Shhhhh," Raz murmured out, his hand stopping, teasingly, as he wanted to see just how much he had wrecked his lover already. "Fuck me, Michael.... Ya sound so fuckin' hot when ya beg." Michael continued to squim, moans and pleads freely falling from his mouth. He felt slightly chapped lips press passionately against him, greedily swallowing his noises. The two broke off of the wall and collapsed on the floor together, needing to be closer, as close as possible. Raz blinked, then smiled as he found Michael was now sitting in his lap, his erection still in his hand. "God, you've been so good for me, baby, thank ya~" He said as his hand sped up its movements.

"Ra- Ra- _Razzle_...!!" Michael's moan was cut off by his lover's mouth again, his tongue taking advantage of the opening. Michael moved his hands under Razzle's cut-up, striped shirt, leaving trails made by his hands.

It wasn't much longer before Michael moaned loudly into his partner's ear, spilling over Raz's hand and leaving white stripes along on his shirt. Razzle gave him another kiss before breaking apart, letting Michael catch his breath. "Tha... Thanks, luv... whew... I needed that."

Raz smirked, nodding. He collected his lover in his arms as he relaxed against him. With Michael looking so soft, too, he couldn't resist embracing that mark he left previously, his teeth biting into the tender skin by Michael's collarbone, where his shirt would cover the mark.

"Raz... the interview...? Remember?"

"...Oh fuck, yeah. Aw, c'mon. Lemme get a cloth..." he said. After cleaning him up, and straightening his clothes until Michael once more looked presentable, and not as if he'd just been gasping Razzle's name, he was ready to go.

Raz smiled at him, rubbing his thumbs into his hands as they neared the door. Michael bit his lower lip and looked up at him, wantonly.

"Now, ya get done with that interview and come on back to me, luv." Raz hummed, softly, "Or when you can at least. Might rub one out before ya manage to be back. Dunno, really."

Michael giggled and kissed him, quickly but thoroughly. "I will, Raz." 

Razzle watched him go, feeling his chest ache like a fresh bruise. These stolen moments in dressing rooms and tour buses weren't enough anymore. 

But they were all they had for now. At least for now...


End file.
